Questions
by Zohh
Summary: Katara wants to know, but Aang's not telling. Post season 2. 'Why couldn't you master the Avatar State' [Kataang One shot]


Okay, this just came to me at like, Midnight. So, it may not be that good. Short, Kataang. Enjoy!

---

Katara was confused. She had been talking to Aang all morning, yet he wouldn't tell her anything. They had just gotten out of Ba Sing Se 2 days ago, and Aang was still a bit weak.

"But Aang, thought you already mastered the Avatar State when you went to see that Guru!" Katara sighed for what seemed the millionth time.

"Well, something happened, and I couldn't." Aang responded for what seemed, the millionth time.

Now Katara was just annoyed. This conversation wasn't getting any where.

"Well, why couldn't you master the Avatar State?" Katara asked, greatly annoyed by the young Avatar.

"You're still going at him? Katara, I don't think Aang's gonna budge." Toph said, as she passed by Aang and Katara.

"I don't know. My sister can get almost anything out of almost anyone." Sokka said, standing next to Toph.

"Have any of you seen the little lemur, or Bosco?" The Earth King asked.

"Looks like someone ust found their lunch!" Toph said excitedly.

"Guys! I'm trying to talk to Aang!" Katara shouted, while Sokka, Toph, and the Earth King ran off to find Momo.

"I-I, I just couldn't!" Aang got up, and started walking back and forth. He knew Katara would be upset if he put lives in danger just because he loved her too much.

Katara knew perfectly well that Aang wasn't telling her everything. Aang rarely ever got upset with her, so something must wrong. "Aang, you're not telling me everything." Katara said.

Aang sighed.

"What's wrong? Why couldn't you master the Avatar State?" Katara asked, her tone going from annoyance to comfort.

Aang stopped walking, and sat back down. Katara gave him a look that said, _Don't worry, you can tell me anything._

Aang sighed once more and said, "Th-the Guru asked me to do something. But, I couldn't." Aang lowered his head.

"Why not? What did the Guru ask you to do?" Katara badgered Aang for more answers.

"Well," Aang started to explain, "I had to unlock all of my body's chukras _(spelling?) _but I couldn't, or wouldn't, unlock the last one."

"Aang, just tell me. Please. Stop stalling, and get to the point. Why?" Katara dug deeper for answers.

"I had to let go of someone." Aang said quietly, bowing his head again.

"You're not very good at this. Who?" Katara asked, getting annoyed again.

Aang was silent. He wasn't sure whether he was ready to tell her or not. Katara had the right to know, but maybe not just now.

"Aang?"

"No, I don't think I'm going to tell her. Just not now." Aang thought to himself.

"Aang, are you there?"

"But, maybe I should. Would if something else happens, and I never get a chance to tell her? What if she actually would want me to tell her?" Aang fought with his mind.

"Aang!"

"But, what if she _wouldn't_ want me to tell her? What if she just doesn't care?" The battle raged on.

"Aang! Snap out of it!"

Aang looked up. Katara was enraged, but trying to stay calm. He was tired. Tired of Azula. Tired of the Fire Nation. Tired of Sokka eating all of the food. Tired of Toph's long and hard training lessons. Tired of being such a wimp and not being able to tell her.

"You!" Aang yelled.

Katara, was shocked. She had been pestering Aang all day to tell her why he didn't master the Avatar State. There was only one answer, and it was her. "Me?" Katara's mind racing in all directions. Aang was sitting down, his face a deep crimson. Katara wasn't sure whether or not her face had turned red, but she didn't really care. "Why?" That was all Katara could ask.

Aang was a bit flabbergasted. However, his emotions changed quickly from dumbfounded back to tired and annoyed. "You! I had to let go of you! Apparently, Avatar's aren't allowed to love if they want to save the world!" Aang shouted, standing back up. He was fuming.

_"Love."_ Katara's eyes widened. He used the word _love._ It was all making sense now.

"Aang. . ." Katara started to say as she also stood up.

"No Katara. I'm done. I'm done, and I'm tired. Tired of everything! Tired of having to be the Avatar!" Aang was pretty upset.

"Tired of me?" Katara asked quietly.

Aang stopped, and looked over at Katara. Was he really tired of Katara too? He looked into her eyes, her ice blue eyes. "Am I tired of Katara?" Aang asked himself.

Katara was shaking a little. She was nervous, and she was afraid. She had been through a lot, almost losing Aang. She didn't want to have to lose him again. Not physically, but emotionally, mentally.

Aang was still staring into Katara's eyes, mesmerized by the blue. He smiled slightly. This is what truly made him happy. This is what kept him from conquering the Avatar State.

"How could I be tired of the one I love?"

---

How did you like it? Like I said earlier, I thought of this at around Midnight, so it's not really that great. But, i had fun writing it!

Please, review.


End file.
